Chat room with the Cullens
by Maskless Masquerade
Summary: Emmett has a secret! What is it? well find out! oneshot


chat rooms with a big surprise!

(A/N OMC means oh my Carlisle in case you didn't know)

hello floor...nice to meet you: Bella

The Mutt will die: Edward

I feel your pain: Jasper

Queen of the damned: Rosilie

Love to shop: Alice

yummy,bears: Emmett

Hurricane Katrina: Random obbsesed Twilight lover

I love Carlisle: Esme

The good doctor: Carlisle

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Mutt will die has just logged on**

The Mutt will die: Hello?

**Hurricane Katrina has just logged on**

Hurricane Katrina: Hey

The Mutt will die: Um, hi

**Queen of the damned has just logged on**

Queen of the damned: Edward is that you?

The Mutt will die: Yes.

**yummy,bears has just logged on**

**hello floor...nice to meet you has just logged on**

hello floor...nice to meet you: Edward, Isn't this computer chat room a great Idea?

yummy,bears: Heck,yeah!

The Mutt will die: Yes, Bella good call. I love you!

yummy,bears:Ewww...

hello floor...nice to meet you: I love you too Eddie!

The Mutt will die: Bella,please don't call me that.

hello floor...nice to meet you: Fine.

Hurricane Katrina: OMC! Edward, Bella?

The Mutt will die:Yes?

hello floor...nice to meet you: Yes?

Hurricane Katrina: (hyperventilates,faints,hyperventilates again) OMC!OMC!OMC!OMC! Your Edward Cullen and Bella Swan aren't you!!!

The Mutt will die:Yes,why do you ask?

Hurricane Katrina: AHH! (FAINTS) Edward!! (FAINTS AGAIN) umm, I LOVE YOU VAMPIRE!!!!

hello floor...nice to meet you: LET ME GET ONE THING STRAIT EDWARD IS MINE! (deep calming breaths) And second who are you and why

in the world do you think Edward in a vampire (shifty eyes)

The Mutt will die: Ummmmm

Queen of the damned: Edward just boot her out of the room! She is obviously crazy!

Hurricane Katrina:Noooo!!!!! I read Twilight and New Moon and I love you EDWARD!!!

yummy,bears: I'm not Illiterate Jasper!!! I now have proof! (Shifty eyes) I'll be right back.

**yummy bears has logged off **

**I feel your pain has logged on**

**yummy,bears has logged on**

I feel your pain: WHAT EMMETT!!!

Hurricane Katrina: EMMETT'S HERE TOO!!! (WIDE EYES THE SIZE OF DINNER PLATES.)

yummy,bears: I have proof that I'm not Illiterate!

I feel your pain: (sigh) What is it Em?

yummy,bears: Huricane Katrina!

I feel your pain: How is she your proof of you not being Illiterate?

yummy,bears: (Smirk) HK, do you know of a certin induvidual called Stephenie Meyer?

Hurricane Katrina: YES! SHE IS THE GENIUS THAT WROTE TWILIGHT,NEW MOON,AND ECLIPSE WHICH COMES OUT IN AUGUST! I LOVE YOU EDWARD!!!!!

I feel your pain: Ok... again how does that prove that you're not Illiterate?

yummy,bears: I'm Stephenie Meyer of course!

I feel your pain:You.......wrote........3........books???

yummy,bears: Yes!

Hurricane Katrina: Emmett,Your Stephenie Meyer!! Can I have Eclipse early?! Will You turn me into a vampire to?! (Shriks with joy!) I LOVE YOU EDWARD!

The Mutt will die: Umm, Emmett can I see those books please?

yummy,bears: Sure hang on...

**yummy,bears has logged off**

**yummy,bears has logged on**

The Mutt will die:(Reads books vampire fast) EMMETT YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!! CARLISLE,ALICE,ESME!

**The good doctor has logged on**

**Shopaholics anonymous has logged on**

**Martha Stewart 2.0 has logged on**

Martha Stewart 2.0:What Edward?

Shopaholics anonymous:Yes,Eddie?

The good doctor: Hmm?

The Mutt will die: Emmett wrote 2 published books. Alice don't call me EDDIE!!

Martha Stewart 2.0:(Faints)(if that were possible for a vampire)

Shopaholics anonymous:O.o HE...........WHAT?...........NO IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!

The good doctor: umm,This is quite unexcpected...

Queen of the damned: EMMETT MACARTY CULLEN! YOU WROTE TWO BOOKS AND DIDN'T TELL ME! HOW DARE YOU!

yummy,bears: (WHIMPERS) Rose, umm (gulps) the third one is being published too.

Queen of the damned:THREE BOOKS!?!!!

The Mutt will die: And guess what the're about!

The good doctor: What?

The Mutt will die: US!!

Hurricane Katrina: You're real! All of you?! I KNEW IT!!!! I LOVE YOU EDWARD!!!!

hello floor...nice to meet you:Um,Edward What is going on?

The Mutt will die: Bella, Did you know Emmett's a complete and utter Idiot?

Martha Stewart 2.0:Edward what did you say?

The Mutt will die:Emmett wrote 3 books,2 of them are published and the're all about us and he wrote EVERY VAMPIRE SECRET IN A THE FREAKIN' BOOKS!!!

hello floor...nice to meet you: Jasper,calm Edward down please.

I feel your pain:ok

The good doctor: Emmett! that is it! Edward go get Bella, and then we're having a family everyone into the living room and off these blasted computers!!!

**The Mutt will die has just logged off**

**Queen of the damned has just logged off**

**yummy,bears has logged off**

**Martha Stewart 2.0 has logged off**

**Shopaholics anonymous has logged off**

**I feel your pain has logged off**

**hello floor...nice to meet you has just logged off**

**The good doctor has logged off**

Hurricane Katrina: WAIT, I LOVE YOU EDWARD!!!!!!!! (sniffles) I'll never forget you!!!

**Hurricane Katrina has logged off**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N ok, this is my first fanfic. I Love reveiws,but I won't beg for them! (I might try to persude you though...) **


End file.
